Inuyasha : Rebirth Of Destiny
by InuyeshinSF
Summary: AU. Kagome is a girl sent back on accident, and is saved my a mysterious man in a baboon suit. She is told to steal the shikon no tama. Inuyasha is in pursue of the Tetsusaiga form his half brother sesshomaru. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

_A/n: This fiction is created by 2 authors, Inuyeshin and K. Hiei. If you have any questions to either, please ask them in reviews. We will attempt as hard as possible to respond quickly! On with the fiction! _

_-K.Hiei_

**Disclaimer: **We do not own InuYasha, sorry for that inconvenience

**Inuyasha : Rebirth Of Destiny**

** Chapter 1**

Paths Destined To Cross

In the Feudal Era of Japan several demons continue to roam around terrorizing

and causing havoc throughout the entire area. Their is very little to change all of this

yet the one goal all share in mind is to gain that of the Shikon no Tama which would

grant them immense power to the point where it could either be used to save the

world if it is gained by one with a pure good heart or abused by those seeking to

increase their strength and pursue their selfish desires. At the moment the Shikon no

Tama is guarded by a miko named Kikyo who will not allow anyone to come into

contact with the jewel for no one has proven themselves worthy to use it for it's

potentially good nature. At the moment the Shikon no tama has come under threat

as demons gradually come to the village for it's power.

"I have come here for the Shikon no tama do not get in my way!" one of possibly

20 demons shouts out as they make their way towards the village.

The miko Kikyo steps out of the village standing infront of it preventing the demons

from advancing as she takes one arrow from her back then lifts up her bow taking

aim at one of the demons and releases the arrow revealing why she was chosen to

protect the jewel as the sacred arrow she releases destroys the demon instantly.

The demons suddenly halt their advance out of fear yet then decide that the risk

of death is worth it as long as they get their hands on the Shikon no tama and continue

to move forward only enraged that Kikyo would dare attempt to kill any of them.

She does not lose focus at all by this and without hesitation continues to release one

arrow after another with perfect accuracy as she never missed any of her targets.

The remaining demons being three now being relatively close to Kikyo move much

more in haste as they realize she might be vulnerable as archers usually have the

advantage from distances of long or mid range, but short range is a different story.

Not intending to give them such an opportunity to get close to her she release one

arrow then another destroying two of the demons yet as she tries to pull out another

arrow from behind she comes to realize that she has none left.

"Nothing left huh, well then now's my chance to devour you and take vengeance!"

the demon yells out now far to close to Kikyo for her to even attempt to run away

as he opens his mouth prepared to take her body apart piece by piece starting

with her head.

Kikyo could only look on at the demon as fear had struck her making her incapable

of moving.

"Sankon Tetsusuo!" someone in a red kimono shouted as he jumped in the air then tore

the demon apart with the claws on his right hand as he landed. "Hmph,your getting

careless Kikyo that's not like you" the what appeared to be a hanyou with dog ears said.

She closed her eyes and gave a sigh of relief before looking at him. "I will not make

excuses your right about that Inuyasha, I should have been a little more prepared and

on guard before taking part in this fight" she says looking disappointed at herself since

as the protector of the Shikon no Tama reckless mistakes like that should not happen.

Did not expect this much negativity from her and quickly tries to lighten up the mood.

"Come on Kikyo lighten up a bit and quit being so hard on yourself, you always give

it your best when it comes to fighting to protect the Shikon no Tama I cannot see

anyone else doing that besides you, also if you ever need my help you know I'm

always around" he says hoping she had took his words to heart.

She smiles to him grateful for his words of comfort. "Thank you Inuyasha, but

even though I'm glad to have you here by my side why do you remain here, surely

their are other places you could be or is it that you still have a desire to possess the

Shikon no Tama like everyone else that comes to this village?" she asks pretty sure

he has no intention to fight against her for it considering their past history with one

another yet is still curious to any of the other reasons.

"Please like I have any interest in pursuing that thing anymore I'm more than strong

enough as it is, as for my reasons for staying well that's none of your concern really!"

He says feeling pressured abit causing him to speak with both haste and arrogance.

"Calm down Inuyasha it was only a question no need to get all excited, but your right

whatever your reasons are they do not concern after all clearly you see me as nothing

more than just an ally, but as long as your not after the Shikon no Tama that doesn't

bother me at all..." she says turning her back to him and walk back towards the village

to restock on arrows.

"What?..., Kikyo wait that's not exactly what I meant!" as he tries to catch up to her

he notices more demons approach the village feeling he should take care of them first

before going to speak with her. "You all really decided on a bad time to try and take

the Shikon no Tama, but that's okay heh if you all want to die allow me to grant you

your wishes!" he yells out charging for them ripping them apart with his claws one

by one while avoiding any of their attempts to grab him or bite him.

"He's just a hanyou we cannot let ourselves be disgraced by being killed by someone

who isn't even a full Youkai!" one of the demons yells out as another swarm of demons

approaches the village.

"I maybe a hanyou, but underestimating me simply because of that fact makes you

all bakas!" he yells out running for them then cutting his chest with his claws then

swinging his hand to side having his blood move towards them cutting most of them

apart being that of his Hijin Ketsusuo. After defeating all of them he pants a bit

exhausted from his fight and returns to the village in search for Kikyo finding her

practicing her aim as she releases one arrow after another on a few trees, he then

decides to sit down on a rock watching her and not wanting to disturb her.

She does not even notice him as she is too deep in thought while releasing her

arrows which always hit their target. "Is this the way it must always be, must I

always be obligated to protect the Shikon no tama at all cost even though I may

never be happy as I continue to do this for my whole life, I envy those not bound

to something that prevents them from happiness at times I wish I too was just a

normal girl and not a miko" she says as she thinks to herself and when releasing

another arrow it misses the target completely hitting the branch of a tree instead of

the center causing her to seem a little surprised by that as her eyes widen somewhat.

This catches his attention greatly as he turns to Kikyo realizing that she must be

somewhat distraught or discontent with something in order for her to ever miss any

of her targets, he then begins to start to think to himself wondering what the problem

could be. "Kikyo...what could be going through your mind right now, is it that

your tired from constantly fighting and defending the Shikon no tama or is it that

you are unsure entirely of what you really want to do, we both share the same

feeling that we want something more than what life has given us, we just can never

be truly happy as long as we are seen by the world as a miko or a hanyou..." the

only thing that comes to mind for him to help ease Kikyo's constant stress over her

life is to make things easier for her when it comes to fighting off demons and other

threats that seek the Shikon no tama, he stands up from where he was sitting and

walks to Kikyo standing infront of her. "Kikyo..."

She is able to snap out of her current state of mind as she hears his voice and looks

to him. "Oh Inuyasha I had no idea you were even here...is their something you want

from me?" she asks thinking now her emotions and thoughts are starting to effect her

senses which have always been perfect beyond that of normal humans when it comes

to detecting movement from mid or even long range distances.

"Ha what could I possibly want from a human even if you are a miko, what I wanted

to say was that I was going to leave the village for awhile to go and receive the sword

my father left for me awhile ago and I might not be back for a few weeks" he says

acting casually trying to make it seem as if theirs no alternative motive for this since

he finds it difficult to express his feelings.

"I see...wait did you not say awhile ago that your half brother Sesshomaru had stolen

the sword before you even had the chance to receive it properly, if that's true then

how do you know where to search for it?" she asks fully aware of the circumstances

concerning Tetsusaiga which was a sword he spoke to her as something to increase

his strength yet he never really bothered to pursue it after hearing that has brother

had taken it.

"Well that's why I said this could take a few weeks now quit asking questions I'm

already set on doing this and no matter what you say you can't stop me!" he says

crossing his arms with his eyes closed acting as if she's being to bothersome to him

at the moment.

"Okay I understand I will not ask any more questions I wish you luck in finding

your sword..." she says trying to act as if this does not make her sad to see him leave

as she continues to have a serious face then begins to walk away from him slowly.

He opens his eyes expecting a little more of an emotional response from her, but then

realizes that maybe if he was more open with his feelings of why he was doing this

maybe he would receive such openness. "Kikyo..."

She stops not bothering to turn around to face him. "Is their something else you

wanted to say?"

Once again he was held back by the feeling of fear that she would think nothing of

him or his efforts until he could actually prove himself to her so he continues with

the normal way of expressing himself. "Keep yourself alive until I return okay,

I will be very disappointed if I find you dead before you got to see how well I

could use Tetsusaiga" he says giving it his best effort to express his concern for

her well being even if it was hard to figure out how to take his words at first.

She smiles finding it humorous always that he finds it difficult to express his true

feelings and has to act similar to a child in order to do so, she was able to

understand what he meant though. "I look forward to seeing how strong you'll

become then Inuyasha, just make sure that you yourself will be able to live long

enough to retrieve and return with the Tetsusaiga" she says now being able to

face him.

"Me die, like that will ever happen you should know me by now Kikyo, just

wait when I come back I'll be able to strike fear and slay any threat that tries to

even come near the Shikon no Tama!" he shouts out with confidence then as he stops

speaking entirely he looks into Kikyo's eyes noticing her holding back a few

tears that seemed as if they wanted to come out.

"Inuyasha...just hurry back as soon as possible..., it just will not be the same around

here without you...be careful and take care on your journey...farewell for now" she

says walking away from him knowing she'll miss him as soon as he is away given

the way they both have similar feelings about life that made their time together unique

and rare.

"Goodbye Kikyo...I promise I will return as soon as I can" he says to himself before

turning around running out of the village and into the nearby forest in search of his

sword and his brother who might possess it.

00-

"Hnnmph..." Hands gently spread through silken obsidian hair. Slowly orbs of chocolate gazed defiantly at the bright light filtering through her window. "Uhnn why does day have to come so quickly."

The girl rose, shifting her weight and swinging amble legs over the edge of the bed. She stretched, allowing what remained of the blanket laying on her, to slump in a pile to her feet on the cold bare wooden floors. This was a typical routine, sleep, get up, go to school, and return to repeat the process.

A typical day, for the normal Japanese school girl. She headed for her dresser, ignoring the flash of red digits her black alarm clock blinked. She shuffled through her every the same uniforms and quickly slipped them on, taking her time to ruffle any indecent wrinkles.

"Kagome!" the girl jumped, she wasn't use to her mom being awake at 6 am. Her eyes darted quickly to the clock, and she stumbled for hold of her near by dresser. "Shimatta!"

The girl dashed, throwing her coat and book bag over her right shoulder. She pushed open the sliding doors, a little harshly which made her watching grandfather frown in disapproval. She stopped, jogging in place as she let a hand gently skim over the top of her hair, ruffling any stray evil strands to be perfect as the others were. "Gomen Grandfather, Gomen."

He merely nodded and stepped aside, letting the hurrying school girl make her journey on the main road. Kagome silently cursed inside her head, school was just so dull so much the same. It was like a remake of some old fascist school training soldier to be the exact same as everyone else. She thought she would merely die, if she didn't get anything else to do.

She slowed her pace, coming to the outskirts of her famed temple. It was the same, a few people gazing wondrously around at flowers, statues and erect shrines. So much the same, she let her gaze fall upon old stones, trees and foundations loitering the grounds. It was a normal sight, history kept preserved. She vaguely wondered, as she had always dreamed what it was like to be in the feudal era.

But as she passed a small glint flashed in the corner of her eye. She stopped, always a girl of curiosity Kagome approached warily of the small shrine. She remembered this well, a old structure long standing in the small building. protected for reasons her family tended to neglect. She smirked, she was in a rather bored mood, looking for something new to poke its way into her life. At least being lectured for playing around a old relic was something that would slightly offset her over bounding schedule.

She pushed aside the old door, a horrid creaking emanating from the rusted metal hinges. The inside was dark, a musty murky type of dark that seemed to send a small chill up her spine. The girl arched her back a bit, shivering to rid of the unwanted sensation and stepped slowly into the shrine.

The well wasn't something she ever imagine it too be. At least when her grandfather warned her off it, he described in terms of complete horror. But it was as dull as her life, ruined and in shambles. A dark gray with a large wooden door settling over the interior of it. It was a common use to stop polluted rain water from entering it, but why it was still on with in a shrine baffled the school girl.

She just shrugged the small wary voice away and pushed the vast wooden top from the edges of the well. It took a bit of effort but she managed to knock the thing to the ground with a sickening thud. Kagome froze, hoping her ever alert grandfather was inside and not wandering about the grounds. To her small relief no one came running and she let out a small sigh.

Being a fairly curious girl, she placed both hands on either side of her, as she allowed her belly to make contact with cold stone. The well was deep, and sunk vastly into the ground. She yelled, and was gifted with a mute echo. A small smile spread on her sly face, but she barely noticed the small pebbles falling gently into the well below.

Each rock bounced, banging against the well but did not seem to make a sound like it should when hitting the ground. Kagome wondered why and stepped back a bit thinking maybe that some old water still remained far below past her point of perception.

Just as she turned to evacuate the now boring well, a low hissing wind like sound started to rise slowly from the well. She stopped, slowly turning to gaze intently into crimson red orbs. Fangs of pure white flashed behind a long forked tongue. Heavy stinky saliva slipped carelessly to the earth below, and onto Kagome's new school sneakers.

Kagome's breath quickened, she groped fearfully for a stray rock or hopeful stick but was granted none before vast claws reached and took harsh hold upon her upper body. Kagome shrieked a scream of terror and was launched forward with the beast as it descended down through the well.

Kagome shut her eyes, tears streaking down her face as her mind started to blur. Slowly she started to fade, passing out in a sense do to the immense fear and realization of her soon to be death. When she opened her eyes, she was gazing into the blue of sky. At first she thought maybe she was hit by a car and was in a dream like state, but the low hiss of breathing to her right was her indication it was waiting to let her suffer before devouring her.

She cried out, curling into a fetal position trying to avoid the deadly claws striking the ground she once stood. The demon snarled, detesting the sudden energy the pathetic human showed and grasped her tightly, as if squeezing the life from her very body.

Again Kagome screamed, but the demon chuckled a sound which reminded Kagome of a dying mouse on drugs. "Humans taste better when doused in fear..." it hissed into her face, causing her to retract from the putrid stench. She turned her head away and gazed to the thick forest around her, confusion swept in especially when she gazed upon a pure white baboon, merely standing to the side, as if amused by the small show.

Kagome started to cry, tears welling into small drops on the bottom of her chin, before falling slowly to the ground below. The demon looked amused and bent down to lick the salty water form her face. Leaving a thick trail of slime on her soft smooth skin. Kagome whimpered and was startled by the sudden deep voice of a stranger echoing through the small branch of woods.

"Matte you fool..." It was the baboon, approaching slowly and erect. The demon snarled at first then seemed to go rather rigid as it smelled the air. Kagome stared confused, this just wasn't her day, it certainly wasn't going as she had hoped.

The monkey stopped, turning its blue head in her direction. It was close enough for her to tell it was not a normal creature and she let off another rather scared whimper. The man held up a hand, a gesture for her to not worry. he spoke slowly as if the words were hard, or as if she could not seem to understand him if he spoke otherwise.

"I can help you girl..." Kagome swallowed slowly, wondering just where the conversation was going. "But of course, it can not be for free. But the price is not high, but instead rather easy to obtain."

"H-help me?" Kagome looked back to the demon. Its large red crimson orbs, sitting in thick grey elephant like skin. It sat frog like as it held her, it's unnaturally large mouth drooling, its tongue flicking dangerously about the nape of her neck. "Yes, Yes please I'll do anything!"

Naraku let a smile wry smile spread from the only section of his face Kagome could gaze upon and lifted his clawed hand into the air above his head. The demon holding Kagome sensed it's upending doom and threw the girl to the floor before its attempt to run. But it was slow, at least in standards of Naraku and was sliced cleanly in three equal sections. Kagome squealed from the speed and pushed her self back from both the corpse and the man in the monkey suit.

Naraku slowly turned to her, placing his hand slowly beneath the confines of the fur. After having flicked what remained of the crimson liquid spilled on his fingers. He walked closer, only enough to be intimidating and slightly kneeled down, to be at level with the frightened girl.

"In the village there..." His hand slowly motioned the direction he was talking about and he once again let it disappear beneath the garment. "There is a jewel, called the shikon no tama, it is causing that village great pain my dear girl. I want you to save them, to take it from the hands of that evil miko.." Once again his voice was slow, calm never wavering to any other emotion. Kagome swallowed hard, but nodded not really understanding what she had gotten herself into.

Naraku grinned beneath the mask, and couldn't help but show a little feeling of humor. But as quickly as it had appeared it again disappeared beneath the mask of emotions. " Good, I will await here in the woods for your return. May good luck be with you."

Kagome stood slowly, using both her hands to gather balance and sand erect. She looked a little frightful to the man in the suit, but started to walk cautiously towards the village he had motioned earlier. This probably wasn't going to be a easy attempt to grab anything. Even if it was a evil item, that evil Miko he mention was probably a scary lady with powers she didn't want to think about.

Though the road was short, it seemed to take days in her mind. She was worried and scared, but as soon as she cleared the forest, the sight before her put her into awe. It looked like many of the paintings she saw in her history book, a small pretty town she knew was probably named Edo.

Kagome stopped, just standing there, shifting her weight and pushing strands of hair from her eyes. Those who were around her, were already staring. She knew that listening to that stupid monkey was probably a bad idea anyway. She gazed over each structure, trying to think hard were they would keep a wanted jewel anyways.

She was about to turn and ask for a direct location, when her eyes settled upon a familiar girl entering a rather normal looking but slightly larger building. She was adorned in a Haori and Hakama, and possessed a bow and arrow. Judging by that, Kagome figured she had to be that evil miko Naraku was mentioning. She took a deep breath and placed her right hand to her left arm in a nervous gesture.

"This is going to be the biggest mistake of my life... I just know it is..."

00-

_A/n: I hope you all like this fiction, please review and you shall attain another chapter. _


	2. Ordeals Of A Newcomer

**Inuyasha : Rebirth Of Destiny**

**Chapter 2**

The Ordeals of a New Comer

The girl shifted a bit uneasy as she made her way slowly down the dirt road leading past the heavily filled fields of rice and wheat. Few farmers looked up, their eyes following the path of the female, scared and unsure of what to make of the unusual character. She stopped before entering the town, not because she intended too but more because of the gathering of towns people.

Kagome sighed, she should have figured dressed, as she was, they'd definitely notice her. There goes her stealth. The Miko appeared as if summon, running over, bow drawn and eyes focused directly on the younger one. There goes her getting by with out contact.

"Who are you Demon? Do you come for the Sacred Jewel?" The miko's voice was calm but it held a hint of what Kagome recognized as a tad bit of anxiety. The girl shifted uneasy and threw her hands up as a gesture of submission, but a few farmers flinched and Kikyo drew the arrow back tightly.

" I didn't come here to fight, honestly!" Kagome shifted her eyes to her feet, again wondering how they looked so different covered in dust and dirt. Kikyo didn't waver. She held the bow on Kagome, aimed and ready incase the demon decided she was going to attack with out warning.

" Then what did you come here for?" Kagome halted for a second, a hesitation she would regret. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and let the arrow go, sending it spiraling through the air aimed at Kagome.  
Kagome's eyes widened and she threw her arms up, crossed securely over her face to try and hopefully block the arrow for hitting. But it never did, a strong flash and it halted mid air.. Just merely floating, surrounded by an odd aura before it fell lifeless to the earth.

For moments the town was silent, Kagome didn't know what to make of it, and Kikyo was a tad annoyed. "So you're powers are one to counter act are they?" She closed her eyes a second, remembering Inuyasha and his determination to help her protect the jewel. If anything she couldn't lose, and not to this oddly dressed demon.

"No you don't understand, I didn't do anything!" Kagome again held her hands up, this time for more than what was bargained for. As if she had been signaling or controlling such vicious beast a swarm of large and sickening insects followed suit her motion. The towns people screamed and Kikyo cursed, sending arrow after arrow having successful shots, but failing to stop the full onset of the attack.

Kagome stared dumb founded at first, watching the destruction before she heard the low hiss. Almost as if it was planted and spoken in her mind the deep calm voice of the man she had met earlier entered her hearing. "Get it now... It's your chance to save them... Don't worry the bugs won't hurt them." Kagome nodded to her self and clenched her fists running towards the temple which she knew must hold the Jewel.   
Kikyo stopped, her eyes now darting to where the female demon had just been. She panicked and nearly dropped her bow aiming it towards the girls disappearing form at the temple. She couldn't fail, not now and not like this. She let the arrow fly, but watch in horror as it was too late. The girl entered and her arrow struck the temple wall.   
-00-  
The jewel was beautiful, it was a vibrant pink and had a dim aura surrounding it. Kagome stepped forward, her hand shakingly reaching for the warm object before setting upon its smooth surface. Though it felt weird, it didn't seem all to bad. In fact it didn't feel evil at all, it felt strong though. Whatever the reason, as soon as she left with this the town would be let free of those insects, and she would be able to go home.  
She turned just in time to stare the Miko in the face. Kikyo was panting, blood adorned her clothes from a recent wound given to her by the Saimyoushou, but she strongly held the bow aimed right at Kagome. "Put.. That.. Down!" She let an arrow fly, but to no avail as it was again deflected by the girl's odd powers.

Kagome didn't make a motion to drop it, and Kikyo nearly growled in frustration. Never had she thought it would end like this, so soon and by such an odd demonic girl. Nevertheless she couldn't give up and the demon hadn't won yet. Kagome frowned a bit, everything was just so confusing.. So surreal she didn't know what to make of it. But she did know she was currently in possession of the odd jewel.

The girl lunged knocking hard into Kikyo and, merely throwing her off balance due to her injury, Kagome continued running for the grassed fields. But all along she could hear the desperate steps of the Miko close behind her. All until she reached the edge of the forest. She nearly fell to her knees, out of breath and panting horribly. Never had she done anything like this... and if it was for the good of the people it really was a lot better than sitting around and going to school.

Her rest was interrupted when the small snap alerted her to her senses. She looked up, gazing into the dark eyes of the man that had bore the monkey suit. Only now the mask was throw back, and lay dormant on the mans broad back. He had an odd smile to him, but she didn't know much of what to make of it. Slowly he extended his hand, uncurling his fingers and simply waiting for her to put the jewel with in his grasp.

"You did well, a lot better than I had truly anticipated. If I had not absorbed that shielding technique moments before our meeting, you would have been dead. Be grateful and give me what I deserve for saving you..." His voice still remained calm, but a odd image in his deep mirrored and lifeless eyes made Kagome back up a little. The sacred jewel clasped tightly in her hand, and to her chest.

"I don't know... I will destroy it, won't it be better if it did not exist at all?" Naraku snarled, lunging forward and knocking Kagome back hard. But she still held the jewel tightly, only she started to back away furiously. "What?"

"Foolish girl, that jewel holds naught the power of evil, less held in the right hands. But can give those it possesses powers far greater than their own. I wanted that Jewel, but with it being protected so well, and my current position I could not attain such. But with your help, I can finally have the power to do as I always wanted... Now give it over to me... Give me the Shikon no tama.

"Less of course you wish to die a most painful death?" His calm voice shifted into an almost eerie soft one. Again he held out his hand, expecting full cooperation. Behind him, a mass swarm of the Saimyoushou rested gently upon the branches, each seemingly eager to strike upon their masters whim.

Kagome closed her eyes, clenching the jewel harder with in her hand. She knew then she made a mistake and wished everything just to be the way it was before she fell threw the well... For all she knew, she altered the way of history.

00+

Kikyo had kept herself hidden well from the apparent weary and frighten traveler by

using the trees as well as moving in a rather slow careful motion. She was unable to fully

overhear her conversation with Naraku given the distance she always kept from the girl

as she was pursuing her relentlessly to retrieve the stolen Shikon no tama. From what she

could observe though the thought came to her that perhaps the girl was possibly not a

demon at all and even the plot to steal the jewel was maybe the idea of someone else

with great interest in using it's powers. She holds her bow infront of her with her left

hand and then slowly grabs one of the arrows that she had remaining from behind more

than prepared to release it awaiting the girls answer to whether she will fully cooperate

with the demon or not in order to determine her target.

"Well what will it be, will you cooperate with me and hand the jewel over now?...or

have you decided to continue to defy me despite the fact your moments away from

imminate death?..." he walked towards her slowly extended his hand out still giving

the feeling that he would indeed use any type of force just to retrieve the jewel within

Kagome's hand.

Kagome began to consider her options carefully as she began to cry, she knew that

giving the Shikon no tama to Naraku would mean a great danger to this time period,

but if she does not Naraku will no doubt take her life. Given into desperation and

fear she decides to comply with Naraku not just simply in hopes of surviving, but to

return home for she never wanted to come to this time period to begin with. "If I give

you the Shikon no tama...will you still keep your promise to return me to my time?..."

"Offcourse I did give you my word after all, now will you please hand over the jewel?"

he speaks in a calm yet still ambiguous tone making it difficult for Kagome to exactly

feel secure about him keeping his promise.

She hesitantly nods her head slowly as she opened her eyes then begins to move her

right hand towards his hand which held the jewel. "Okay then...I'm going to give you the

jewel now..." when she was just about to be in reach of fully giving the jewel to Naraku

a sacred arrow would suddenly be seen by both the eyes of hers and Naraku as it had

passed in-between both their hands causing her to yell and move back at the sight of it.

Not having expected this Naraku had jumped back in the opposite direction from

Kagome knowing that there was only one person capable of releasing such a powerful

arrow and that would be the one who was obligated to protect the Shikon no tama as

he looked at the direction in which the arrow came from. "Kikyo have you been hiding

long?...if you wanted the Shikon no tama why did you not either attempt to kill me or

this girl while you had that little advantage?" Naraku said in a calm voice knowing in

a way that the arrow released by her was more or less a type of warning since her

accuracy has always been known for it's perfection.

Comes out of hiding revealing herself to them and walks slowly holding her bow by her

chest still on guard incase any of them take a certain action. "It is clear to me now that

you are behind this, I suppose like all demons you are after the Shikon no tama to

increase your powers, but like everyone else that attempted to steal it from me you will

fail as well demon" she looks to Naraku.

"Kikyo I'm disappointed you do not remember me in the slightest bit, after all we have

fought once before..." he remains still trying to think of a way to eliminate the young

Miko while at the sametime retrieve the Shikon no tama from Kagome.

Tries to recall that battle as she had felt his appearance and voice were quite familiar

then her eyes narrowed as she removed an arrow from her back and quickly took aim

at the demon before her. "Your the one known as Naraku...you should have given up

since your last attempt at stealing the Shikon no tama, I'll make up for my mistake of

failing to kill you by doing so now..."

Kagome merely stood still on the ground watching helplessly as both the Miko and

demon seemed prepare to fight in order to reclaim the Shikon no tama.

"Have you no shame!" she turns to Kagome glaring at her with rage disappointed that

a human would be selfish enough to assist an evil demon in making this time suffer with

his power so in return she could get back what she really desires.

Being caught up in both fear and confusion Kagome quickly stood up turning then

running away from the Miko and the demon knowing that either way something bad will

happen to her or to others no matter which she gave it too.

Kikyo released her arrow directly at Naraku knowing she could not waste time on the

demon as the Shikon no tama was of far more importance.

Naraku smirked forming a barrier around himself which was similar to the one he

provided Kagome earlier on assuming it would successfully protect him from the arrow

despite the sacred and pure energy within it. Much to his dismay though not only did

the arrow pierce through his barrier it had most of the right side of his body causing it

to purify and make him lose most of it. "The barrier worked for that girl yet not for me

how is that possible?" Naraku asked pondering remembering that Kagome was able

to stop her arrow with help from the barrier he provided.

Still in need to act in haste especially when it came to the Shikon no tama Kikyo pulled

out yet another arrow aiming it at Naraku and releasing it.

Knowing his life was at risk quickly had all the Saimyoushou gather infront of him to

take the sheer force of the arrow which had purified and destroyed them all with ease,

but by the time the light had faded he had already made his escaped as he was nowhere

to be found.

"He got away..." Kikyo shook her head remembering that pursuing Kagome comes first

and immediately begins her pursuit in the direction Kagome took off in trying to ignore

her injuries from the battles earlier on.

Kagome ran as far as she possibly could her heart beating in fear of what could happen

if she was either caught by the demon or the Miko. Her awareness had increased due to

this and she could almost feel that one of them of was close by. "Please don't let them

get me!" she kept repeating to herself in her mind yet was more than beyond disappointed

to find that she had reached a dead end which consisted of a hill that appeared to lead to

a big opening and if entered it would lead to a possible fall into the a near river or lake as

she could hear waves.

"Hold it right there your cornered now hand over the Shikon no tama!" Kikyo shouted

having caught up and stood before her holding her bow with one hand while pulling back

an arrow with the other.

She turned around slowly facing the Miko looking directly into her eyes shaking since she

tried to take her mind of the arrow which made her very nervous. "If I give it to you what

will happen to me?..." Kagome wanted an answer thinking she could not possibly do

anything as threatening as what Naraku had intended, she continued to grip the Shikon no

tama in her enclosed hand.

"Whether you hand me the Shikon no tama or not I will have no choice, but to eliminate

you from this world...their might have been some hope for you, but when you were willing

to give Naraku the Shikon no tama in order to return to your time and save yourself that's

when I discovered how truly corrupted and impurely tainted a person you are" Kikyo's

eyes narrowed disgusted at the sight of Kagome. "You call yourself a human being, I

sincerely hope that not all are like you otherwise I feel sorry for what happens to us in the

time you come from, now hand over the Shikon no tama" Kikyo said moving closer to

Kagome still prepared to release her arrow at the sight of the slightest threatening

movement.

Kagome slowly moved back from her not wanting to die at her age since there was still

much she had not experienced, feeling that she was stupid to get mixed up this entire

mess with Shikon no tama and just wanted to go home.

"Don't move!" Kikyo shouted thinking Kagome was still trying to struggle and resist

handing her the Shikon no tama. "Fine then I'll honor your request if it is to die right

here in this location" Kikyo said finally letting go of the arrow without hesistation

assuming that now without assistance from Naraku it will quickly end Kagome's life

when contact is made.

Kagome screamed in horror as she continued to move back watching as the arrow

slowly approached her. However things for her took an unexpected twist as she

tripped over a rock not only causing her to fall and slide down the hill, but release her

grip on the Shikon no tama which she could only see in the air one last time completed

before Kikyo's arrow made contact and begin to have a strange effect on it.

"Oh no..." Kikyo's face quickly changed as she too now had a frightened expression

unable to do anything, but look on as her arrow with it's power broke apart the

Shikon no tama and it's several pieces began to scatter within the air moving with their

bright radiant light to many locations. Once the lights of the scattering shards were no

long visible Kikyo closed her eyes knowing now her task had become a more

difficult one as it was her job to gather them all.

Kagome too had witness the shards scattering before and after the downward hill had

forced her off as she was sliding causing her to fall towards the river that laid below.

The events had finally taken their toll on her considering she had entered an unconscious

state because of the impact of the landing and simply had no choice, but to allow the

current to take her where ever that maybe...


End file.
